Broken Promises Empty Words
by Ice Witch 0413
Summary: The team has to Work together with 2 spies in order to bust a cloning rink. Only thing is they like to clone Demons, To top it off the spies are women and one of them holds the Key to one of Kuramas Most painful memories. Better than it sounds. Please R
1. Prolouge

**Re write**

"Speaking" _'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu-Yu Hakusho characters or any songs I use in the scene breaks.**

**-8-Give Me a Reason to believe that you're gone. I see you're shadow so I know they're all wrong. Moonlight on the soft brown earth it leads me to wear you lay. They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home-8-**

"Yoko…" said a sly voice from somewhere above him. "Yoko… wake up…" it was followed my a giggle then he felt something soft and wet press against his neck.

Yoko Kurama One of demon world's greatest thieves stirred lazily at the sound of his name. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the night sky. His arms were wrapped around someone... who was seductively kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear lobe. He lifted a clawed hand and ran it through their long silky black hair. They pulled back and stared down at him with teal eyes. '_it's a woman' _he mused as a smile spread across her face. He remembered her. How many times had they laid like this under the stars making love?

He gave her a confused look and she giggled down at him. He missed that sound so much.

"Kira?" she laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

' _It can't be… but… it is… my love… You've returned…_' his thoughts hazed and his senses clouded as he became lost in her.

His arms stroked her back as they kissed his hands wandered down to her hips and one made the journey down to her bottom and took a firm hold on one of her cheeks making her gasp into his mouth. Her body pressed against his and he felt her pubic hair on his lower abs. He started to get hard from the warmth and wetness coming out of her pussy. They broke the kiss due to lack of air. He stared up at her, he just couldn't believe it was her.

"I missed you," said Yoko

"ssssshhhhhhhh I'm here now and that's all that matters." She replied.

They drifted into a kiss once again Yoko flipped them over so he was now on top he wanted to see her it had been nearly fifty years sense he'd held her this way. He broke the kiss and began to lick her ear moving down to her neck and to her shoulder while he teased her opening with the head of his cock. He felt her shudder with anticipation then he began to gently bite her neckline. He found what he was looking for, that strong vain in her neck he felt her rapid pulse as he bit down on it drawing blood. He heard her cry out a little and began licking the blood off her neck. He looked back at her to see her head turned and her eyes half closed. He kissed her jaw letting her know he was done she turned her head to face him their gazes locked as her hand came up to caress his cheek.

"Kira… I love you"

He saw a smile spread across her face and her eyes fill with tears. He leaned down and kissed her tears away as she hugged him and whispered

"I Love you too Yoko…. More than you know…."

He kissed her again as her hands roamed his body traveling down from his chest to his abs, she griped his dick with one hand and he moaned into her mouth she began to pump up and down. She heard a growl before he broke the kiss. She placed his dick at her opening urging him to thrust into her. More than happy to comply he entered her. She let out a gasp as he thrust into her.

He was slowly increasing his speed thrusting into her harder and harder. She was panting under him digging her nails into his shoulder blades. He felt her body tense then her shutter of release as she came. He slowed down giving her time to rest but she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to continue. He did not want to lose her again He bit down on her neck again and a moan escaped her lips as his thrusts increased speed. She was panting faster now her body trembling with pleasure as she nearly reached her second climax. He watched her eyes, delirious with pleasure their skin slick with sweat they screamed out their names as they reached their climax together he slumped over her resting his head in the crook of her neck.

He could feel her breathing in his ear still panting but growing steadier.

'_She's here… for real this time she wont fade away'_

"I love you Yoko…" Kira whispered. He was exhausted and he imagined she would be to. He kisses her temple.

"I love you too Kira… Sleep now love…" he didn't want to crush her so he shifted and lay next to her with his arm protectively around her waist. He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes.

**-8-I Will stay forever here with you … my love…. The softly spoken words you gave me… even in death our love goes on. Some say I'm crazy for my love… but no bonds can hold me from the side of my love…-8-**

He was standing in a forest alone he caught the smell of Blood, fear and anger. He looked around franticly he stared down at his hands and saw them covered with blood. '_Kira' _was all he could think he looked around and saw dead demons littered around him and his white cloths stained with crimson blood. He sniffed the air and faintly caught sent of Kira he ran to her. He found her standing in a clearing her hands were driven straight threw a demons body holding it in mid air as it gagged and died. "Kira?…" she turned around to face him Hatred in her face he saw it slowly die away as her eyes filled with tears. She threw the demon to the ground and stood Hands to her sides her head slightly bowed crying.

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders he had forgotten about the blood but it didn't mater. She looked up at him with teary eyes she was looking for comfort for salvation anything to ease her pain.

He didn't give it to her. He just watched her.

She had messed up and landed them in a trap. This was their one shot to steal the eye of Oden and she blew it. He was disappointed with her and somewhat annoyed they were not rookies. What irritated him was how she had not seen that trick step.

She saw it in his face he was mad. Weather he was mad at her or mad that they were caught his silence said it all. She could feel his annoyance and it infuriated her. She hadn't met to muck everything up.

She breathed out trying to make herself steady. She looked at her hands then at her cloths and shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"I'm gunna go find a lake and take a bath…."

She didn't wait for an answer... she didn't ask him if he wanted to join her…

She knew he needed his space right now. And she did too.

She walked off into the darkness leaving him to his thoughts.

**-8-They don't know you can't leave me they don't hear you singing to me. I will stay forever here with you my love… the softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on and I can't love you anymore than I do…-8-**

Once she was out of sight he breathed out. '_How could she have made such an amateur mistake? No matter there were plenty of other valuables out there… but this was suppose to be it the king of all gems of all values it had all come down to this. And she hadn't so much as apologized for missing it. Then again, I didn't give her a chance to.'_

He sighed.

'_we were caught and nearly been killed… no… SHE had nearly been killed…_' he let the thought hang for a while_. 'What if she had gotten killed... what would I do then?_' he couldn't bear the thought that's when it dawned on him that the greatest treasure he could ever have was her heart.

A scream brought him out of his train of thought it was Kiras scream.

His throat went dry and his face got pale. He raced off into the direction of the scream fearing the worst. He arrived at a hot spring, not what she had gone off to look for but a source of water all the same.

That's when he saw them…

She was on the ground naked a spear driven threw her stomach, blood flowing from the wound. She was still alive but in a lot of pain. The man that stood over here had long dark green hair and glowing red eyes.

"No…" it was barley a whisper.

The man smirked and pulled the spear from her body it made a sickening squishy sound as the sharp end came out of her.

He heard him snicker as he kicked her aside. She let out a broken gagging sound.

He couldn't believe it… his eyes flashed dangerously and he growled as the perpetrator took a few steps toward him.

In a flash, his rose whip was out. "Who are you!"

The man stopped in his tracks letting the moonlight illuminate his features. He had pointy ears and bared fangs. His skin was a creamy caramel color. Yoko saw his eyes weren't red but a dark brown. His chest was bear except for an amulet that hung around his neck to rest on his muscular chest. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms he held the spear tightly in both hands. He wore baggy black pants with a hole in the back for his tail, which was also green, and he didn't have on any shoes.

"My name's not important…" he said holding up the spear.

In a way, it was true what did his name matter when he had just attacked and nearly killed his mate.

With that on his mind, he charged for him. He thrust his whip but his spear deflected it. He tried again and managed to slice his spear in half. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't slice your head off now and feed it to some hungry wolves"

His answer was a spear driven into his shoulder and a kick in the jaw. Those were his last movements. He threw him up into the air and sliced him into pieces a few seconds later it looked like it was raining blood. He pulled the spear from his shoulder and ran to Kira. Her long black hair was in a mess of tangles under her and around her face. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that had fallen from her eyes and her body was still wet from her bath in the hot spring. He fell to his knees next to her body and gently turned her head so she was looking at him. He couldn't feel her breathing. His face fell and his eyes brimmed with tears. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. He began to sob softly, but stopped when he felt something lightly brush his knees. His eyes snapped open and he looked down a Kira. She looked up at him with sad eyes. He reached for her hand and held it gently.

"Ss…saw-…ry…." His eyes filled with tears again as he shook his head lightly.

"gud…by...luv…"

The hand he held went limb and her eyes were half closed. He tightened his grip on her hand and once again began to weep.

**-8-I Will stay forever here with you… my love… the softly spoken words you gave me even in death our love goes on… and I can't love you anymore than I do…. And I always knew that real love is forever…-8-**

OK THEN first chapter re written lol it's the same thing yes but more graphic lol I felt it was lacking.

Re writing the other chapters now

And the breaks to indicate scene changes are song lyrics cuz my computer doesn't allow me to do it the normal way.

**Scene Changes Brought To You By Evanescence "Even In Death"**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS I USE AS SCENE BREAKS.**

"Speaking" _'Thoughts'_

**-8- When I sleep I have dreams about the way we used to kiss bout the way you used to hold me and say nothing would ever harm me. When we first met oh how you charmed me made me smile when I was down. -8-**

There it was again, the same dream that plagued her mind repeatedly night after night ever sense she had been born human.

She was with her love then shortly after they were attacked, she played her role and pretended to die but she didn't expect him to weep so hard. He buried her at the base of a cliff where wild flowers thrived. Two days later, they came and dug her up she was back to normal now. She sent them off as she went to investigate. She snuck to his camp taking heed in the winds there he was alone by the fire a cold expression set on his face. It made her want to go and comfort him but she couldn't anymore.

'_It had always ended the same'_ she mused sitting on her bed. _'I always watched him and he never knew I was there'_ a single tear slid down her cheek _' How much longer until I get the courage to stop avoiding it and confront him?_' she let the dream fade and went to sleep once more.

**-8- Big pimpen around the town (you and me) whenever they see you they see me. A lover and a friend to me you were how did it end? how it hurts to not have you in my life when I wanted to be a wife. -8-**

"Kiori…."

'Not again…I don't want it to be a dream…' 

"KIORI WAKE YOUR ASS UP"

She sighed '_I wish I was dreaming…'_

"Shut up Sayo" she mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Kiori get your ass up! NOW!"

"Well when you ask so nicely…." She didn't say anything more and went back to sleep that was until the covers were pulled off her.

"Common Sayo I'm tired, stop fucking around." She rubbed her eyes and let them adjust to the light that flooded in threw the window.

"You're a bitch you know that" she sat and looked at her friend who was dressed in a baggy shirt and boy shorts.

"I know, I learn from the best"

"Better say that bitch, I'll beat your ass"

"Hunny in your current state I'm not to worried about that at the moment"

"Fuck you" she hurled the pillow at her but she caught it in mid air and smiled.

"Later we don't have enough time right now." She smiled as Kiori rolled her eyes "Get dressed today's our meeting with the Yurameshi team to discuss the upcoming mission regarding how we'll infiltrate Shiorin manner" She groaned walking to the dresser

"That's today?"

"Yep so wear your good panties. I heard they were hotter than fire."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be the judge of that"

They laughed as Sayo closed the door. She stared at herself in the mirror. If someone had told her, fifty years ago she would be pronounced dead and be a human she would have sliced their head off with her claws. She sighed and pulled open the drawer.

"Life sucks ass"

**-8- You never know what you have till its gone treated you wrong for so long now your gone away but the love still lives here. I still got love for you (still) after all we've been through (still). –8**-

An alarm clock went off and an arm rose out of bed to grope around for it and reluctantly shut it off. He sat up in bed. Little beads of sweat ran down his face and back. How he hated that dream, it rarely showed itself but lately it had been playing in his mind every night. He pulled back the covers and winced. His essence was moist on his boxers, he quickly discarded them into the hamper.

"Hey Kurama you up?" came a voice from the door. He threw on a pair of boxers and opened the door.

"I'm surprise you even know when seven o'clock hits."

"Haha not funny just reminding everyone we have a meeting today with some spies"

"Yes that's right the stealth vipers"

"Well whatever they call themselves these guys are gunna get an ear full I hate waking up early so anyway just keep in mind the quicker we get ready the quicker we get it over with"

He smiled "noted"

"And Kurama nice boxers" said Yusuke walking away laughing

He glanced down at his boxers and wished he had paid more attention to which ones he put on. They were white with little pink bunnies on them who were holding white daisies and gazing up with longing eyes.

'I thought I told my mother to burn these' 

**-8- I gave my heart to you and baby I am the only one. Those other men they can't even come close to you. Once I said I love you, I knew you'd be the only one -8- **

"Figures we're the first ones here men have no sense of time," said Sayo opening the door and setting some papers down on the table.

"We're always early" Said Kiori pulling out a chair and kicking her feet up on the table leaning back and watching Sayo.

"And they're always late"

"You're just saying that cause you hate the whole male species"

"Sweetie I've been around for…."

"Yeah, yeah you've been around sense the down of time I heard it already"

"Hey! Watch yourself I'm not that old" she shrugged. "Just pushing toward the two hundreds" Sayo Mumbled

"Just pushing?"

"Hey shut up I look pretty damn good for a woman who's about to hit the second century walking this world"

"I'll toast to that maybe you can tell me your secret" Sayo gave her a smile as she began to separate and arrange papers on the table

"Maybe when you actually need it your just sixteen and at your prime use it while you can"

"Now your sounding like my mother"

Sayo let out a false gasp. "Heaven forbid I ever sound like your mother!" she said sarcastically making Kiori laugh and lose her balance.

"OH SHIT!" she fell on the floor with a thud they both bust out laughing.

"Uh…." They were still giggling as they looked to the door where four very confused boys stood.

Yusuke wore blue jeans with a white shirt. Kurama wore blue jeans with a green shirt and a brown leather jacket over, while Hiei was in his usual black attire and Kuwabara wore Jeans with a Yellow Shirt.

"Oh sorry" said Sayo grasping the table for support as she let out another fit of laughs. Kiori rolled off the chair and was now on her hands and knees laughing. She composed herself and stood turning to the door.

"We're sorry" she trailed off as she began to laugh again. She nudged Sayo hard. They both slowly composed themselves and looked at the boys. They looked freaked out and felt as if they had just walked into a mad house making them suppress giggles again.

Sayo gestured them in even and sat as Kiori went and closed the door taking a moment to take a deep breath to steady herself. She turned around and cast a look across the room to Sayo who was grinning and shifting threw some papers.

"Can I speak with you a moment outside. Sorry boys it'l just be moment" Kiori held open the door for Sayo and closed it behind her.

"Ok… that was… interesting," said Yusuke

"Their an interesting pair…" said Kurama while raising an eyebrow

"What do you think their talking about?" asked Kuwabara.

Meanwhile outside the door…

"Sayo we can't have them thinking were rookies if anything their the rookies"

"that bad of an impression huh."

"I'll say… so you wanna start or should i?"

"I think you should… you're more headstrong"

"Said the bitch" Kiori sighed and reached for the door. "Here goes" Sayo grabbed her hand before she twisted the knob.

"Start without me im just going to go get some water and coffee to offer them they didn't look too pleased maybe some bagals too" Kiori nodded as Sayo jogged down the hallway and took a deep breath. She walked back inside and took her seat.

"I apologize for our behavior earlier it was … unprofessional" she decided "... I am Kiori" She Had Bright blue eyes and Short black hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She wore a Teal corset with Baggy black jeans with combat boots. "I'll start briefing you on what needs to be done." She walked to the pile of papers not paying mind to their questions eyes she began handing them out.

"These are the blue prints to the Shiorin manner Sayo and I will infiltrate it and report any abnormal activity for the next three to four weeks…." She trailed off as Sayo walked back inside holding a tray that had baskets of doughnuts and bagels with cream cheese as well as a pot of hot coffee and a pitcher of cold water. The room already came equipped with mugs and cups.

"I thought you might all be hungrey" she said setting the tray down in the middle of the table and watching there eyes go wide and their mouths water. It didn't seem as if they had eaten breakfast. "Please help yourself. My name is Sayo by the way it's nice to meet you all" She had green eyes and long blond hair that she held together with an Emerald broach. She wore a long black dress skirt with a cut up the right thigh and a white button up T-shirt with a V-neck.

"Where are we?" she asked as she went to fetch them cups and mugs for the coffee.

"I was just about to tell them what they were to do for the next four weeks."

"Oh give it up already geez you two are so formal compared to what we saw when we walked in here you guys are anything but formal." Snapped Yusuke around amouth full ofa powdered doughnut. Sayo and Kirori looked from him to each other and both sighed Kiori dropped the papers on the table and set her palms down leaning forward to look at each of them.

"Fine you wanna quiet the formalities. No problem, but technically this is a presentation in which, against our will, Koenma as asked us to accept your help. Apparently he thinks we need help with this mission but we've been in the business long enough to know how to take care of ourselves. Why he's babying us now when Sayo's been in the business for sixty years. I have no clue."

"Sixty years are you kidding me, she only looks nineteen!" Yelled Kuwabara raining spittle of coffe on everyone Gawking at Sayo.

"Yeah it's true I've been doing this for sixty years…." She said a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"And how old are you exactly?" asked Yusuke making her glare at him.

"Old enough to have known your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfathers older brother's father." At this, their mouth fell open in open shock even Hieis eyes were wide she was possibly as old as he was. Kiori Giggled behind them then had them turning their attention to her.

"And how old are you?" asked Yusuke

"Hey don't get ahead of yourself I'm not nearly as old as grandma over there"

"HEY!"

"Well it's the truth your over the hill and buried under it" she said with a mocking smile.

"I'll show you over the hill" she said threatening shaking a fist at her

"She looks better then Genki maybe she should go give the hag some pointers," said Yusuke with a smirk at Kuwabara. Kiori and Sayo exchanged looks of confusion.

"So Kiori how old are you?" asked Yusuke

"Nineteen, I've been in this business Ten years"

"You could imagine my shock when Koenma called me in to meet my new partner who turned out to be half my size with lip and pigtails." Said Sayo "I had never been insulted in all my life to have a Nine year old assigned as my partner."

"Oh shut up you got used to me"

"Yeah three years ago" they both began laughing much in the way old friends would The boys exchanged puzzled looks who ever heard of an eleven year old spy.

"So how did you get into the Spy business?" asked Kurama if they were going to be working together, they might as well know more about each other.

"I used to work for Koenma before I reborn as a human"

"Whata ya mean reborn?" asked Yusuke leaning forward interested

"Well… I used to be a fox demon again working as a spy for Koenma" she began taking a seat now and folding her hands on the table staring at them. "I got caught nearly died snuck my way threw the portal and yeah hid away next thing I know I'm coming out a birth canal and renamed Kiori. Once I hit eleven I decided it was time to re contact Koenma and let him know I was still alive had a nice vacation but it was time to get back to work" she let out a breath and looked up at them they were all intently staring at Kurama who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Is there a problem? I know it's weird…" she trailed off when Yusuke began Snickering. Sayo walked to her side and eyed him.

"I fail to see the humor in this" said Sayo in such a Hiei like manner Hiei widened his eyes and Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughing fits while Kurama smile warmly at Kiori. Sayo and Kiori once again exchanged looks of confusion, and then looked back at them.

"It's an, odd, coincidence, I too am a fox apparition born human" Said Kurama with a warm smile on his face. Kiori's eyes widened and her mouth fell open before it lit up and beamed at him.

"Oh…" she placed a hand on her brow and laughed a little. "It's a small world… what was your demon name?"

"Yoko, Yoko Kurama" Both their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open they looked like couple of basses that were gasping for air.

"Hey close your mouths you can catch fly's with it," said Yusuke instantly their mouths closed with a snap that had them both wincing.

"The legendary thief Yoko Kurama… that's impossible… he was said to have disappeared seventeen years ago…." She let it hang in the air and looked back at him, her Piercing blue eyes full of intrigue and curiosity.

"And Kiori what was your demon name?" her eyes widened before she smiled and blushed lightly scratching the back of her neck.

"It's weird it's just two changed letters in my human name. Kiara, Kiara Hiten" He nodded and smiled at her.

"So what about you guys?" asked Sayo mainly aiming at Kurama and Yusuke

"Well I'm Yusuke Yurameshi I'm 18 and… well that's about it"

"Fascinating…. How did you get into the sprit detective business?"

"Well I died when I wasn't suppose to Boton found me brought me back to life , they tricked me actually, but yeah in exchange for life I became a sprit detective Kuwabara here was just some punk I used to beat up until I found out he had some skill as a detective. You already know Kuramas story he's helpen out so he can atone for his crimes. And so's Hiei"

"Interesting little group you have" said Sayo

"Each contributes to the other…" added Kiori

"Anyway are we done with this thing yet? I'm tired," said Yusuke yawning out tired.

Sayo frowned at him she was big on manners and an obsessive cleaner. She didn't say anything aloud but glared at him evilly while griping Kioris shoulder.

"Uh… Sayo… You're cutting off my circulation…" said Kiori patting her hand. Sayo looked down and let her go…

"Sorry…. Didn't mean to"

"No, prob" she said rotating her shoulder. "Yeah we're done, for the most part. As I said before Sayo and I will relay you any useful information. Then once we're in we shut it down. Simple as that"

"Well if Shiorin manner is as high security as you say it shouldn't be that simple" Said Kurama softly

"Not for you maybe but for us we've been there"

"Done that" said Sayo looking at her nails and frowning. Kiori smiled at them and picked up the papers in front of her standing.

"We'll see you in a month or so"

"Ya kno unless we get caught… but that has yet to happen so see ya" said Sayo taking the papers from Kiori. They stood and exited the room one by one Kiori and Sayo being the last two.

**-8- How good babe you were to me always there to care would do anything in this world for me didn't matter what when or where you were there. I never thought we'd part from the arguments so dumb –8**-

"We're working with women"

"Common Hiei I don't think it'll be that bad"

"I agree with Kurama they seemed like they know what their doin"

"You two are just saying that because you liked the way they look"

"Like you weren't trying to look down Sayos shirt when she was leaning over you to hand a paper to Kurama" Hiei looked away hiding a blush and said nothing more.

"Alright already yeah they're a couple of lookers but I imagine Kioris already taken" Sai Yusuke

"What gave you that impression?" Said Kurama

"The look on your face when she was tying the laces on her boots" Said Yusuke Smugly

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh Common Kurama she's a Fox Apparition" he said nudging him suggestively in the ribs

"Like the thought didn't cross your mind when she said it, you foxes are potent breeders"

Kurama opened his mouth to argue but Hiei Cut him off.

"If you idiots are going to keep on taking about those Spies I'll bash your heads in"

Kurama gave Hiei a knowing smile as Kuwabara and Yusuke continued to talk about them.

**-8- When I just wanted tome attention god I'm sorry baby for bitching. If I could take back the words that I said to make you leave I'd be down on hands and knees asking you too please forgive me -8- **

"So what ya think of fox boy?" said Sayo as they walked to the elevator

"The red head… he was alright…"

"Don't give me that I saw the way you were looking at him… I think you should go for it"

"Oh please like he'd ever go for me"

"Hunny you have nothing to worry about your pretty, your smart, your funny, hell you're a fox like him how many of those do you find in a day?"

"Well that's true so any of um get your attention?"

"Just that Yusuke guy what a slob"

"I meant in the hot area"

"Oh… the short one, all mysterious and what not"

"Figures you go for the quiet guy. His name is Hiei by the way"

"Yeah but question is how do I get um"

"You've been around the block and right back to start, you'll figure it out" they laughed and joked as they walked back to Sayos car and drove to the mall.

**-8- You never know what you have till its gone treated you wrong for so long now your gone away but the love still lives here. I still got love for you (still) after all we've been through (still). –8-**

OK I KNOW ITS SHORT! Compared to my other chapters but yeah i wrote these 2 chps b4 my other stories so yeah after this chaper my writing syle should go back to 'normal' lol. well i hope u enjoy this story! please Review!! thank you!

**Scene changes brought to you by Jennifer Lopez "Still"**


End file.
